Lips of An Angel—an isff oneshot
by dafuturesingingsensation
Summary: Who doesn't know this song? Hinder's radio hit applied to Jommy. And a YouTube video to go with it, find the link in the author's note!
1. Lips Of An Angel

Lips of An Angel—an isff one-shot

A/N: I'm sorry for being unoriginal, I know that tons of other people must have already written jommies using this song, but I just heard it again on the radio and that just totally brought back the feeling I had when I first heard the song that, "This is so Jommy." So I had to write it. Please forgive me, but read nonetheless and tell me what you think.

P.S. This takes place right after 113, "Should I Stay Or Should I Go", with Tommy out in Europe with Sadie, and Jude with Jamie. Hope I didn't cause any confusion by not mentioning that before.

--

"Who is that?" Sadie asked groggily.

Tommy picked up his cell phone and saw the caller ID. "No one. Go back to sleep, babe," and she did so. He quietly answered the phone, and walked out of the bedroom. "Jude?"

_Honey, why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now_

"Jude, why are you calling me? It's two in the morning."

"Come back to bed, Tommy," Sadie called.

"I will in a minute, hon," he replied, vainly holding the phone against his chest so Jude wouldn't hear. "Just wait there."

"Okay."

_Honey, why you crying, is everything okay? _

The tears started in Jude's eyes when she heard that, but she didn't want Tommy to hear her crying, so she covered the mouthpiece to muffle her sobs, but he heard nonetheless. "Jude, are you crying?"

Jude sniffled. "No."

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Tommy's heart melted. "Poor baby, what's wrong?" he cooed.

"Nothing, it's just that…" She couldn't bring herself to say that she was envious of the girl in the next room. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, girl."

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

She was getting worried at the way he was talking to her, the very tone of his voice seeming to betray the same feelings that he had told her to deny, so she asked the question that she knew would break up the mood: "So, you're with Sadie right now?"

"Yeah," he confessed sheepishly.

_Sometimes I wish it was you_

"She's nothing to you, though," he said.

Jude didn't know how to respond.

_I guess we never really moved on_

"And what about you? You got anyone?"

Jamie instantly came to mind. "Well, yeah, but it's not like he's the one for me or anything." She sighed, and began, "Tommy—" but she couldn't go on.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I miss you," she repeated. "I want you back."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

"So why are you calling?" he asked.

"Well, if you wanna know the truth, I just wanted to hear your voice, even if it was just your voicemail. I didn't think I'd actually get through this time."

"Well, you know me. I always keep my phone on for important callers."

"Not people like me, right?" she joked.

"Girl, you're the most important one on my list," he said quietly.

_And yes, I dreamt of you too_

"So what's up, you can't sleep?" he continued in a different vein.

"Um, yeah, I just kept thinking of you, and you know how that helps my insomnia. Well, actually, I had a dream about you, I just woke up, and I can't really remember it now."

"What happened, we were both all locked up in a studio and we're all alone together for a whole night or something like that?" he joked.

"You wish, Quincy. No, we're just recording as usual… God, I can't believe how much I miss that."

"I miss it too," he admitted.

_He doesn't know you're talking to me? … Well, it'd start a fight_

"You're not telling your boyfriend that you called me, are you?" he suddenly shot at her.

"No, why would you think that?" she answered in a very surprised tone.

Tommy became embarrassed at his moment of paranoia. "I don't know…"

"Anyway, what would it matter if I did?" Jude defended. "After all, don't I have a right to call my producer?"

"Yeah, girl, but at 2am?"

Jude silently realized the truth of his words.

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

"Well, Sadie doesn't know I'm talking to you either, right?" Jude asked, a little self-consciously.

"No, she's asleep," he responded. "She can't hear us."

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish it was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"How much does she really mean to you?" Jude asked quietly.

He glanced sadly over at the bedroom, and the sleeping girl waiting for him. "Nothing, Jude," he whispered truthfully. "It's only you."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Wicked guitar solo_

Tommy didn't want to say anything after that. He just wanted to savor this moment, of worrying about Sadie in the next room yet not really caring, because he was talking to Jude and he loved her; but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to break up the moment somehow.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

But, oh God, he loved her. He loved the way she said his name, the way she tried to make herself tough but deep down, was still the same girl he had fallen in love with the first time he set eyes on her. No matter what she went through, she always came back to him, and he loved that. He realized that he couldn't keep leading Sadie on. He'd never be able to love her as he loved Jude.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

Tommy went back to his original point. "Jude, it's 2:05 in the morning. Can we talk later, like when I don't have to whisper to talk to you?"

"Won't you always have to whisper when you're with Sadie?"

"Look, I'm telling you, she doesn't mean anything to me! It's just been so boring here without you, I can't really do worse than come back home." His voice softened, and released its anger and frustration. "I love you."

Jude smiled as she heard those last three words come from him, the words that she had so wanted him to say for such a time. Now they were no longer a necessary confession, for she had known their truth from long before, on the moment their lips had touched on her sixteenth. Instead, they had become insurance that he should always come back to her, no matter where he was.

"Love you too. See you soon, then."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, girl."

THE END


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, hope you liked the fic. If you want, you can watch the video I made to accompany it.

/watch?vw9-sNwIY8Bs

You just type in the regular stuff before that. XD Toots! (goes off humming happily)


End file.
